Luces, Cámara, BLEACH!
by RU. Associates
Summary: ya que Tite Kubo-sama no quiere poner el toque romántico a este anime... LO VOY A HACER YO! que pasara? lograre mi objetivo? que locas aventuras me esperan? sobreviviré a los atentados de parte de los personajes? PASEN, LEAN Y COMENTEN!  RE-subido


¡Hola minna!

See... ya se que muchos me quieren lanzar tomates, otros simplemente me ignoran y seguramente la mayoria se preguntaran porque hago esto. asi que empecemos de nuevo.

Anteriormente se me conocia como Uriko Hitsugaya1993, y estube publicando mis historias hasta que me tope con un problema que muchos padecemos... la universidad -.- (musica de impacto para el momento)

En fin, luego de eso digamos que mi tiempo libre se volvio... basicamente nulo y el tiempo que tenia para mí lo tomaba para dormir o descansar. Pero ahora ya tengo algo de tiempo sin mencionar que tambien tengo ayuda (esperemos que con eso pueda subir mas rapido mis fics).

Bueno, mejor dejo de parlotear. Aquí esta uno de mis fics mas preciados, ya que lo escribia junto con otra escritora en FanFiction. Ambas nos pusimos de acuerdo en continuarlo asi que... re-subo los capis ya que los primeros tenian unos horrores, HORRORES, de otrografia... nada mas digamos que me hacian sangrar los ojos. Decidi corregirlo como a los otros fics que hago.

Se que ha pasado un buen rato desde que me apareci por aca, y espero que la gente vuelva a recibir este remedo de fic como la primera vez que lo subi... ¡Bueno! sin mas preambulos.

**¡Luces, Cámara, BLEACH!**

* * *

_**Cap. 1 "¿Qué onda con la directora?"**_

Todo estaba tranquilo en el lugar, todos estaban entretenidos en sus cosas. No había nada de qué preocuparse y todo lo que había por hacer era flojear… el día perfecto para cualquiera, hasta que un ruido insoportable se oyó de una de las bocinas del camerino.

— **Ejem ejem… ¡A ver montón de mamarrachos hijos de Tite!, ¡Los quiero a toditos en el set para discutir un asunto súper, maga, recontra, híper importantísimo! ¡ASÍ QUE MUEVAN ESE TRASERO DE SHINIGAMIS, RYOKA, QUINCY, ARRANCAR, VIZARD O DE CUALQUIER OTRA MIERDA EN ESTE INSTANTE! ¡PERO YA!**

— **C-creo que exageras un poquito…**

— **¿****Qué****onda contigo? ¡¿Porque tienes que pasar a modo psicópata?**

—¡**Es que ando con unas cuantas quejas y ya estoy hasta la coronilla! Si ese sujeto no piensa cumplir con las exigencias de sus amados seguidores… ¡PUES LO VOY A HACER YO! ¡Y USTEDES DOS ME VAN A AYUDAR!**

— **¡¿Q-****Qué? ¡Será para que me meta en un lio!**

— ¡**NI LO CREAS MALDITA PSICOPATA! Ya tengo suficientes problemas con tía por tu culpa. No quiero que un montón de..**

—¡**PUES QUE PENA POR USTEDES PORQUE ME VAN A AYUDAR LES GUSTE O NO! ¡¿ESTAMOS CLAROS?**

—**S-si s-señora…**

—**Q-que conste que n-no lo hago porque te te-tenga miedo…**

—¡**Y TODOS LOS IMBECILES QUE ESTAN ESCUCHANDO ESTO! ¡DEJEN DE PERDER EL TIEMPO Y MUEVANSE AL SET! PERO YA! ¡GO, GO, GO, GO!**

La voz fémina, tenebrosa y medio amargada se dejo de escuchar por el altoparlante, dejando a cierto cabeza de zanahoria más que confundido.

— Qué extraño… ¿Me pregunto que querrán los directores ahora? — pregunto curioso el shinigami favorito de muchos y protagonista de la serie.

— Y a todo eso… ¿Quien era esa chica que estaba hablando por el altoparlante?— cuestiono la morena de ojos violeta y portadora de la zanpakuto más hermosa de la SS.

—Pues no sé, pero se oía muy molesta— contesto el Quincy.

—Será mejor ir a ver qué pasa, ¿no creen?— sugirió la humana con gran "pechonalidad".

—Sí, creo que será lo mejor…— culmino el sujeto de tres pisos de altura y de orígenes latinos.

Y nuestros héroes se dirigieron a paso seguro hasta el set principal donde se filmaban los capítulos del anime más querido de todos: Bleach.

—¡WOW! Cuando dijo que todos, eran todos!

No se podía ver algo que no fuera un montón de gente medio molesta y confundida. Todos discutiendo entre sí. Preguntándose unos a los otros a que se debía aquel extraño llamado. La habitación estaba completamente llena con todos los personajes del anime, desde los mismísimos Espadas hasta el Gotei 13. Desde los malos de la película, hasta los Vizard. Desde los héroes Karakura, hasta algunos estudiantes del instituto de Karakura. Todos preguntándose que estaban haciendo ahí, porque los habían llamado y quien carajo era la chica que hablaba por el altoparlante.

— ¡Oe, Ichigo!

— ¿Renji, oye y tu sabes para que nos llamaron?

— Pueeeesss… no, la verdad es que no.- contesto el teniente pelirrojo.

— ¿Nii-sama, tu sabes algo? — pregunto la shinigami de ojos violetas.

— Lamento decirte que no Rukia. Esto es todo un misterio…— respondió de forma serena el noble capitán.

— ¡Genial! ¡¿Y ahora que estará pensando el loco del director?— dijo Kurosaki.

— ¡No seas irrespetuoso Ichigo! ¡No puedes hablar así de Tite Kubo-sama!—reclamo Rukia mientras jaloneaba la oreja del peli naranjo.

— ¡A ver montón de estúpidos! ¡¿QUE CARAJOS ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ?—pregunto molesta una Vizard rubia y de baja estatura.

—¡Como si yo lo supiera idiota!— contesto el Vizard de cabello rubio.

—¡WUUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ¡AQUÍ EL HERO..!

—¡YA CALLETE IDIOTA!— y esa fue Tatsuki interrumpiendo la estupidez de siempre de Don Kanonji.

— ¿Y ahora que estará pasando?— Interrogo el amo y señor de los arrancar.

—No lo sé Aizen-sama…— contesto cierto espada de piel pálida y ojos verdes.

—¡Oye shinigami! ¡¿Que estas planeando ahora? — y la voz de cierto peli azul se hizo notar.

— ¡¿Y porque me ves a mi? ¡No tengo ni la más puta idea de que rayos está pasando! — contesto el naranjito.

— ¡¿SE PUEDEN CALMAR TODO EL MUNDO? — y fue la voz del capitán más joven de todos la que trato de poner orden pero fue un intento en vano.

—¡SILENCIO! — Y el silencio no se hizo esperar, todo el ajetreo y barullo que había en ese pequeño set se detuvo al escucharse la imponente voz del capitán comandante.

—Si claro, a él si le hacen caso, ¿no? — dijo el peliblanco de baja estatura.

—Tranquilo Shiro-chan — y esa fue Hinamori tratando de subirle los ánimos a su amigo.

—¡QUE ALGUIEN ME DIGA QUE RAYOS ESTA PASANDO AQUIIIIIII! —ordeno histérico el peli naranja.

— ¡¿SE PUEDEN CALLAR, MONTON DE IMBECILES? — esa voz, esa voz escandalosa y medio aterradora fue la que atrajo la atención de todo el elenco de Bleach.

Todos, absolutamente todos se quedaron en silencio y comenzaron a buscar a la dueña de la escalofriante voz.

— ¿Te puedes calmar? Ya se te puso la cara roja

Otra voz de chica, pero esta era más serena, eran dos, dos chicas eran las que habían provocado todo ese desorden. Siguieron buscando con la mirada a esas dos personas hasta que por fin…

— ¡TE DIJE QUE ESTOY MOLESTA ASI QUE NO LO EMPEORES! — dijo la voz histérica.

— ¡TE VAS COMPORTANDO SI QUIERES QUE TE AYUDEMOS!

¿Tres? Eran tres y la ultima voz era la de un chico. Tres personas fueron los causantes, o al menos una y las otras dos eran sus cómplices.

Todos buscaron incesantemente hasta que por fin lograron divisar a los provocadores de todo ese ajetreo.

La dueña de la voz femenina y calmada, era una chica de diecisiete años, de cabellos rubios hasta más abajo de los hombros y unas mechas de color rojo, ojos de color miel, piel clara y de 1,50 m de estatura. Llevaba puesto una bufanda de lana color crema, blusa color rosa pastel con una margarita en el centro, una falda de jean blanca hasta las rodillas y zapatos deportivos blancos.

El dueño de la voz masculina segura y medio prepotente era un joven de dieciocho años, con cabellos negros y alborotados casi llegándole a los hombros, sus ojos eran de color ámbar y tenían una mirada medio enojona pero justa, piel broceada y de unos 1,75 m de altura. Su ropa consistía en una camiseta blanca bajo una chaqueta negra, pantalones de jean negros algo rasgados en las rodillas y unos convers del mismo color como calzado.

Y por ultimo pero no menos importante, la dueña de la voz escalofriante, una chica de dieciocho años, de largos cabellos castaños oscuros y ojos del mismo color, de piel un poco más bronceada que la de la rubia pero más clara que la del azabache y de 1,60 m de estatura. La chica traía puesto una camisa negra ajustada de mangas largas pero las tenía hasta los codos, guantes sin dedos del mismo color, un pescador gris y unos convers negros.

— A-a-anno…— fue la rubia quien comenzó a hablar— l-lamentamos mucho llamarlos de esta forma tan… inesperada, pero dentro de poco les explicaremos todo. Mi nombre es Laura pero pueden llamarme Hana, de hecho preferiría que me llamaran así — termino de hablar para dar una sonrisita cálida y amable.

— Jhm… como siempre eres la más blanda con todos, Hana— intervino el chico en tono fastidiado— a ver, me llamo Jean Carlos pero se dirigirán a mí como Roy y al que no le guste pues triste por el pobre diablo—

— ¡Roy-san, no tienes por qué ser descortés! — dijo la rubia.

— ¡PUES SE LA AGUANTAN!

— A ver, damas, caballos, niños y yeguas de todas las edades— dijo la castaña de forma imponente— Si se están preguntando quien fue la lunática que los trajo hasta aquí pues no pregunten más… ¡AQUÍ ME TIENEN! Para los que no me conocen soy Alejandra, mejor conocida como Uriko, y al imbécil que se le ocurra llamarme por mi primer nombre nada mas digamos que vaya preparando su funeral ¡¿ESTAMOS CLAROS EN ESO? — pregunto de forma amenazadora mientras miraba a todos los presentes con una cara que decía que no estaba bromeando.

— ¡H-HAI! — respondió todo el elenco, algo en la forma de actuar en esa chica decía que era mejor hacerle caso.

— Pues que alivio por ustedes.

— ¿Alguien tiene alguna pregunta? — pregunto en tono amable la rubia.

Todos quedaron algo incrédulos al ver a esos tres jóvenes recién llegados al set. Una linda chica rubia con tono amable, un joven apuesto con aires de seguridad y una lunática con cara de pocos amigos.

— Yo tengo una pregunta— el fresa fue quien se atrevió a levantar la mano para preguntar — ¿Que está pasando?

— Ammmmm… creo que..

—¡Aquí la que responde esa pregunta soy yo! — intervino la castaña interrumpiendo a la rubia.

— Y aquí vamos de nuevo — dijo en tono de fastidio el chico.

— ¡Cállese! — ordeno la chica para continuar con su discurso — Bueno, primero que nada les aviso que el magnífico Tite Kubo-sama se tomo unas "disque" merecidas vacaciones.

— ¿Y que pasara con nosotros? — cuestiono la Kuchiki.

— ¡Para allá voy!

— Mejor esta parte la explico yo — interfirió el azabache — de lo contrario tu armaras un escándalo mayor que este. — culmino mientras clavaba una mirada regañona sobre la castaña.

— Tsk… como quieras — fue la respuesta de la chica mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

— Bueno, para empezar pedimos disculpas de antemano porque gracias a ALGUIEN — señala a la rubia con la vista — se perdió toda información del anime, no me pregunten cómo, créanme, no quieren saber.

— ¡Ve al grano! — dijo la castaña.

— ¡SE CALLA, PORQUE FUE TU IDEA HACER TODO ESTE REMEDO DE "SOLUCION"! — contesto el chico de ojos ámbar con una vena monumental en la frente.

— ¡A MI NO ME GRITAS, RIDICULO IMBECIL!

— ¡CALMANSE POR FAVOR! — Intervino la rubia — Roy-san, continúe con la explicación

— Te salvas, tonta — dijo el chico viendo a la castaña.

— Ya quisieras, idiota.

— ¿Bueno, donde me quede?

— Que se perdió toda la información de Bleach — contesto Ichigo.

— ¡Ha ya! Bueno el asunto es este. Tenemos que arreglar el anime antes de que Tite-sama regrese, así que la lunática de Uriko pensó que lo único que había que hacer seria..

— ¡HACER ESTE MAGNIFICO ANIME DESDE EL INICIO! — intervino la loca.

— ¡¿QUEEEEE? — dijeron en unisonó todos los personajes.

— ¡Así como lo oyen! — continuo Uriko — si no quieren meterse en un lio de los buenos van a cooperar, ¿estamos claros en eso?

— ¡Ya va! ¿Cómo que "meternos" en un lio? — dijo el Quincy — ¡Si la que echo a perder el anime fuiste tú!

— Que conste que fue Hana-chan — dijo la castaña señalando a la rubia con el dedo.

— Gomenasai, gomenasai, gomenasai… — dijo Hana en su nube de depresión.

— Y volviendo a lo otro… si no quieren meterse en un lio con Tite Kubo-sama van a cooperar, ¿Saben por qué?

— Escupe de una vez, Uriko — dijo el azabache cómplice de toda esa locura.

— Nada mas digamos que tengo muchas fotos de ustedes en situaciones medio comprometedoras, vergonzosas, aterradoras y todo lo que termine en "as" — termino de hablar la mente maquiavélica causante de toda esa parodia y autora de este raro fic.

— ¡Tú no tienes nada! — dijo el espada 6.

— ¿A no? — la chica se acerca a Grimmjow de forma sospechosa — A ver Grimmjow-san… ¿Me puedes explicar qué es que esto?

Uriko le mostro un papelito al espada peli-azul con una sonrisita burlona y segura. Este lo examino detenidamente y a los pocos segundos una expresión entre vergüenza y miedo se apodero de su rostro.

— N-no lo harías… — dijo el espada viendo con algo de miedo a la chica.

— Jejejeje… ¿Tu qué crees? — y en la cara de la chica castaña se formo una sonrisa maquiavélica que asustaría a cualquiera.

— Háganle caso, esta tipa no juega — advirtió Grimmjow con una gota resbalando por su frente.

Y todos en el set se quedaron estupefactos después de ver eso. ¿Tan malo era lo que había en el papelito?, ¿Tan horrible era su contenido que era capaz de domar al espada más destructivo de todos?

— Esta bien — la voz del anciano capitán comandante se hizo notar — te ayudaremos en todo lo que necesites… solo dinos que hacer.

— ¡Arigato Yamamoto-jii-chan! — y en menos de un segundo la portada de la loca castaña cambio de ser aterradora a una sonrisita infantil y dulce — Por ahora solo necesito que se vayan preparando para comenzar a grabar a partir de mañana.

— Tengo una duda — intervino Hirako — ¿Y quién va a estar a cargo?

Y después de esa pregunta, Roy y Hana fijaron la vista en Uriko, la cual tenía una sonrisita más aterradora que la ultima.

— ¿Pues que creen ustedes? ¡PUES YO! ¡YO SERE LA DIRECTORA DE ESTA MARAVILLA DE "SOLUCION"! ¡YO SERE LA RESPONSABLE DE ESTOS CAMBIOS POSITIVOS EN ESTA HISTORIA! ¡BHUAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

— ¡Ya la perdimos otra vez! — en ese momento Roy toma a Uriko y la zarandea —¡Despierta Uri-chan!

— ¡Ya va! ¿Cómo es eso? ¿Qué, quieres decir que vas a cambiar la historia? — dijo rápidamente el Quincy.

— Haremos algunas cosas que Tite Kubo-sama no ha hecho…— respondió la rubia.

— En otras palabras, van a voltear este anime patas arriba — continuo el azabache.

— ¡¿QUE QUEEEEEE? — gritaron todos los personajes.

— Yo estoy aquí solo porque la loca de mi prima me obligo — aclaro el chico de ojos ámbar mientras señalaba a la lunática de ojos chocolates.

— No te molestes, Albi-chan — dijo sonrientemente la chica.

— ¡Que no me digas así! — fue lo que se escucho por parte del ambarino antes de proporcionarle un buen zape a la atrevida que lo llamo con ese nombre.

— ¡ITAIIIII!

— ¡E-Esperen un momento! ¿Qué va a pasar ahora? — pregunto Rukia.

— Pues… — y fue la directora la que contesto — Por ahora nada. Ya es muy tarde, así que comenzaremos a grabar mañana por la mañana.

—De nuevo, lamentamos mucho las molestias — se disculpo la rubia de ojos color miel haciendo una reverencia.

— ¡Yo digo que masacremos a estos imbéciles y tomemos el control del anime! — exclamo el espada 5.

— ¡Ja! Como si un idiota como tu pudiera hacer algo — contraataco el azabache primo de la directora con una sonrisita burlona.

— ¡¿Me estas provocando imbécil? — y Nnoitra alzo su santa teresa en forma amenazante.

— Jhm… sí, te estoy provocando, ¡Remedo de arrancar! — y Roy sonrió de forma cínica para contestar las amenazas del espada.

— ¡QUE CONSTE QUE TU LO PEDISTE, HUMANO!

— ¡A ver maldito, trata de encestarme tu mejor golpe! — reto Roy con tono seguro y sonrisa cínica.

Nnoitra se lanzo al ataque contra el azabache de chaqueta negra con todas las intenciones de matarlo. Alzo su Santa Teresa dispuesto a masacrarlo hasta que se dio cuenta de algo, algo que lo distrajo peligrosamente.

El chico de ojos ámbar al notar que al tipo flacucho y de tres pisos de alto se había distraído, aprovecha la oportunidad de acercársele y de darle un rodillazo en todo el centro del estomago, dejando al pobre Espada 5 fuera de combate por K.O.

— ¡NNOITRA! — gritaron todos los espadas, arrancars y aliados al derrotado de un solo ojo.

— ¡Ja! Vaya Espada — dijo burlonamente el primo de la directora.

— Y después dices que yo soy la psicópata de la familia — espeto la directora mientras le resbala una gotita por la nuca.

— ¡QUE INCREIBLE ROY-SAN! — aclamo la rubia con estrellitas en los ojos.

— ¿Q-Q-Que demonios le hiciste? — pregunto Kurosaki viendo con cara de terror como el chico había derrotado al espada de un solo golpe.

— Ammmm… — fue la rubia la que quiso responder — Ettooo… es gracias a estos dispositivos. —

Hana señalo un collar que tenía puesto bajo la bufanda. Mientras que Uriko y Roy señalaban unas muñequeras, la de Roy en la mano derecha y la de Uriko en la mano izquierda.

— ¿Y qué es eso? — pregunto Ichimaru mientras él y los demás trataban de despertar a flacucho de parche.

— Urahara-san nos los dio. Dijo que absorbe el Reiatsu de cualquiera que esté cerca de nosotros y lo devuelve en forma de ataque — explico Roy señalando con la vista al comerciante.

Todos los demás le dedicaron un aura asesina para el de sombrero, dándole a entender que lo lincharían entre todos. Mientras tanto el muy gallina de Urahara no se hallaba por ningún lado, hasta que Isane lo ubico de forma rápida, estaba escondido y temblando detrás de Yoruichi.

— Entiéndanme por favor — suplico el sombrerero — ¡Me amenazaron con unos videos que NADIE debería ver!

— ¡Bueno! Como ya quedamos claros en esa parte, ¡Los veo mañana por la mañana chicos! No traten de escaparse o me veré obligada a usar mis "armas" — se despidió alegremente la castaña mientras salía del set.

— Créanme, la lunática de Uri-chan no está jugando — advirtió Roy en tono bajito.

— _¡__ALBI-CHAN, NO CREAS QUE NO TE OIGO!_

— Y dale la burra al trigo, ¡QUE NO ME DIGAS ASÍ, MALDITA PSICOPATA! — grito el azabache saliendo del lugar.

— _¡¿__A QUIEN LE DICES PSICOPATA? ¡MALDITO PERVERTIDO!_

— _¡__PUES A TI, IMBECIL! ¡Y YO NO SOY UN PERVERTIDO!_

— _¡__NO TE HAGAS, TARUGO!_

— _¡__IDIOTA!_

— _¡__MALDITO!_

— _¡L__OCA!_

— _¡__ANIMAL!_

— _¡__RIDICULA!_

— _¡__BRUTO!_

— _¡__ESTUPIDA!_

— _¡__CINICO!_

— _¡__PECHO PLANO!_

— _¡__YA TE PASASTE!_

— Ahhhh… — suspiro resignada la rubia con mechas rojas — Estos dos nunca cambian… — termino de hablar mientras a ella y a todos los demás se les resbalaba una gota al propio estilo anime — Bueno, nos vemos mañana chicos. Descansen y no se preocupen, Uriko-chan no es tan mala como parece — culmino con una leve reverencia para seguir a sus compañeros algo peculiares.

Una vez solos de nuevo en el set, todo el elenco se quedó con cara de no entender del todo lo que estaba pasando.

— ¿Que debemos hacer, Ichigo? — pregunto curiosa la peli negra de baja estatura.

— P-pueees… — y Kurosaki fijo la vista en el espada 5.

— ¡Oye! ¡Oye Nnoitra! ¡Despierta imbécil! — exigía Yammy mientras Ulquiorra agitaba un pañuelo cerca de la cara del inconsciente para darle aire y Harribel lo tenía en su regazo.

— ¡Nnoitra, como tu amo y señor te ordeno que te levantes! — exigió el jefe castaño de los Arrancar.

— Aizen-taicho, no creo que eso funcione — dijo Gin mientras le resbalaba una gotita.

— ¡AQUÍ ESTA EL AGUA! — exclamo una niña de pelo verde para luego echar todo el H2O en la cara del azabache de un solo ojo.

Esto si fue suficiente para traer a la vida al flacucho espada 5. Rápidamente Nnoitra ya estaba en su cinco sentidos para restregarse su cara empapada y maldecir al desgraciado que lo había mojado.

— ¡PUAG, PUAG! ¡¿PERO QUE LES PASA MALDITOS IMBE… — no siguió insultando porque se dio cuenta en la cómoda posición en la que estaba mientras seguía inconsciente — ¡Ay que horrores, una recaída! — y tomo su pose de actor de quinta y se hizo el desmayado para caer en los pechos de Harribel.

— ¡IDIOTA! — y no hizo falta más para que Harribel tomara al azabache por las greñas y lo lanzara de lleno hacia la pared.

— ¡Maldita sea Harribel, no lo termines de matar! — exigió el peli azul.

— ¡VOY POR MAS AGUA! — exclamo Lilynette para luego salir corriendo.

Ichigo por su lado estaba con una cara que había nacido para la expresión clásica "¡¿WTF?" mientras le resbalaba una gota al clásico estilo anime.

— Lo mejor será hacerles caso por ahora… de todas formas, ¿Que es lo peor que podría pasar?

- CON URIKO -

— ¡Ñacañacañaca…! — reía de forma aterradora la castaña — ¡Ahora sí! ¡Por fin! ¡Al fin! ¡FINALMENTE LLEGO EL MOMENTO QUE TANTO ESPERABAMOS!

— ¡Tengo que admitirlo¡ — intervino la rubia — ¡Esto es una gran idea Uriko-chan!

— ¿Y repíteme porque yo estoy aquí? — pregunto Roy en tono molesto y fastidiado.

— Porque eres mi primo querido y yo tu primita linda y porque si no lo haces le diré a mi santa tía que tú fuiste el que rompió el equipo de sonido jugando pelota en la casa y no el pobre cachorrito de Ragnarök — respondió la directora mientras sonreía de forma falsamente tierna.

— ¡No lo harías!

— ¡Pruébame!

— ¿Rompiste el equipo de sonido y le echaste la culpa al perro? — Intervino la rubia.- eso es muy cruel Roy-san. —

— Primero: ¡FUE UN ACCIDENTE! — exclamo el chico a la rubia — Y segundo: ¡ERES UNA MANIPULADORA, PSICOPATA, HIJA DE LABERNO! — culmino dirigiéndose a su prima la castaña.

— Prefiero definirme a mí misma como alguien que consigue lo que quiere — respondió Uriko con sonrisa triunfante.

— Estas loca Uri-chan — aclaro el chico mientras le resbalaba una gotita mas por la nuca.

— Nee, nee, Uriko-chan, ¿Que tienes planeado hacer ahora? — pregunto curiosa la rubia con mechas rojas.

— ¡Haremos lo que Tite Kubo-sama no ha hecho! — Contesto la directora — ¡PONDREMOS EL EFECTO ROMANTICO EN ESTA MARAVILLA DEL ANIME!

* * *

Y ese fue mi remedo de fic, ojala les haya gustado ^^

Por favor recuerden dejar un review, así me aseguro de que alguien aun lee lo que escribo.

¡Garcias por leer!


End file.
